User talk:DoveCat
Welcome NO BODY gives me a Welcome note yet!14:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC)14:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC)~~ welcome!!! Adani23 02:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) welcome 20:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Please stop uploading fanart such as Brainstorm3.jpg and Eye_Guy.jpg, because they are in no way official art and have no place in this wiki. --Yuidirnt 12:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, but if in the past you uploaded other fanarts and added it to pages, please remove them because in future those images :will be deleted as they are agains wikia rules. --Yuidirnt 13:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : :It is already confirmed by Dwayne himself that all of the aliens in the opening will be reappearing, that should be enough proof for you and you can also go to Dwayne McDuffie forums to ask him about ben's aliens coming back, you are really stupid if you think that his alien forms are not coming back, when they all appear in the opening and Dwayne did confirmed that they will all reappear in the show. : :if you do put up fan art put it up on the fan fiction wikiAbsolutePower1 20:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ghostfreak What do you mean? I don't have any problem with the page. Have you tried refreshing it (Just press F5 on your keyboard)? --Yuidirnt 13:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) To get Admin priviledges you have to continuously add information to the site. And modifying it so that it is just better for viewing and finding infrmation. But, the need also only arises where there isn't an active admin on the site. So for the moment, no new admins are needed. Jonniboi123 10:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes It's not hard to make your own userboxes, just take a look at the code of mines (ex. User:Yuidirnt/Userboxes/Kevin) and try editing it to suit your needs :) Remember that userboxes go in your personal namespace (ex. User:Waiyenoo111/Userbox). If you need help or want me to make an userbox for you just drop me a line. --Yuidirnt the fan! 11:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I made the userboxes, to use them on your userpage just put the codes and . Also, thank you for making me notice my user page have been vandalized, I fixed it now. --Yuidirnt the fan! 12:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Brainstorm toy I don't think the photo of the Brainstorm toy is really needed, but since the screenshot in the template is kinda dark, I think it could be left there for now. --Yuidirnt the fan! 12:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) New videogame As Linkdarkside said, you don't need permission to start a new page. Remember that if you copy a whole article (or large parts of it) from Wikipedia, to put the template at the top of the page. --Yuidirnt the fan! 12:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) re: Water_Hazard I'm sorry, but since I'm away from home at the moment, I haven't had the chance to keep up with the news, so I don't know the answer to your question. Maybe they just don't want to show all the new aliens at once? --Yuidirnt the fan! 12:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) if he mean on the website?scrolling to them in Fire Fox doesn't not work he need to use Internet Explorer to be able to scroll to them--Linkdarkside 14:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) re: Archiving To archive a talk page you simply have to use the "Move" option, move the page to (for example) User_talk:Waiyenoo111/Archive1 and then create your talk page again with a link to the archived messages. --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 13:57, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Facebook what is your email address 'cause i'll add you? --Jetray01 14:55 , May 06, 2010 I have the right to move the user page if they keep editing false information. Move Did you know Anwer man moved XLR8's article to your user name just leaving-out a 1? --Renzo493 9:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Some say that because about a year ago ,this wiki was full of fanon wend i became a admin ,me and another admin deleted them,still the reputation stayed the same.--Linkdarkside 12:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Achievements thing in your user page they say their requirements --Linkdarkside 12:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC)